Reminiscence
by Flid
Summary: La vie d'un homme qui aurait put mieux tourner ... (Avant la naissance d'Harry Potter)
1. Default Chapter

I. Le commencement  
  
Ma vie est Noire. Ma vie est synonyme de néant, d'apocalypse, de coeur sans âme. Oui. Ceci résume bien ce que je suis, ce que j'ai été et sans doute ce que je serais à jamais. Moi, Charles Habbitburg.  
  
Tout a commencer quand j'avais 11 ans, mais j'en faisait beaucoup plus, enfin c'est ce que disait ma famille de niais, après il faudrait creuser loin pour savoir où est la vérité. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire de quoi j'avais l'air, on me traitait souvent de "zombie". Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je refoule juste mes sentiments. Pour ce qui était de mon physique ... Je ne ressemblais pas à grand chose. J'était un truc, tenant sur deux pattes, à la peaux pale et aux poils bruns. Je ne plaisais pas, je n'étais pas né pour plaire. D'ailleurs à quoi cela sert-il? Je ne peux compter que sur une chose pour survivre ... moi.  
  
-CHARLES !  
  
Elle m'arrête dans mes pensées, ma mère. Que me veut-elle encore ? N'as-t- elle pas fini de m'épuiser et de me gâcher la vie ?  
  
-CHARLES, VIENS !  
  
J'ouvre ma porte, fermée à triple tours. Je descend les marches de l'escalier grincant, en prenant le plus de temps possible. J'ai l'impression de longer se long couloir blanc, qui m'emmène dans l'au-delà, pour moi ce sera sûrement l'enfer. Et quand je reprend mes ésprits, je tombe nez à nez avec ma soeur, Benedict. C'est une bonne vision de l'enfer qui m'entoure.  
  
-Tu as reçu quelque chose !... me dit-elle avec ironie.  
  
Je sais très bien ce que c'est : mon arrêt de mort.  
  
-...Ta lettre d'admission a Poudlard est arrivée.  
  
BINGO ! J'avais vu juste. Je dois avoir des dons de clairvoyance. Je fais un signe de tête, me dirige vers l'entrée et m'empart de la lettre, que la satanée femme m'ayant conçue avait eu la "gentillesse" de laisser là. Je la parcours des yeux, le visage ferme, seuls mes paupières bougent sur cette face de marbre. On ne peut lire aucunes expressions. Je le sais puisque je sens que ma soeur me regarde bizarrement, elle fait toujours ça. Elle me prend pour un extraterrestre. C'est elle qui vit dans cette prison tout au long de l'année et elle ose prétendre être ma soeur. Et me voila aujourd'hui obligé d'aller la rejoindre. S'en ai fini de mon existence.  
  
Je repose le parchemin sans avoir fini ma lecture, et remonte rapidement dans mon antre. Je ne veux pas. Je voudrais pouvoir le crier au monde entier. Pourquoi veut-on me détruire ? J'ai droit au bonheur.  
  
Je m'allonge sur le tapis noir au centre de la pièce, les bras en croix, les jambes serrées. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort là, en cet endroit infesté de saloperies et en pleins milieu des courants d'air.  
  
Ca c'est le bonheur.  
  
J'oublis, la paix me fait oublier la vie. Après plusieurs heures, je dis heures mais je n'ai aucune notion du temps qui viens de s'écoulé, j'ouvre les yeux rapidement. Le plafond de ma demeure funèbre est sombre, il me réconforte et en même temps me donne l'impression d'être coincé dans un gouffre humide, sans issues.  
  
On cogne à ma porte. Plusieurs voix s'entre-mêlent, je n'ai pas la force de comprendre le moindre mot. Je referme les yeux. Mais ce bruit m'empêche de m'évader. Décidé à en finir, je me redresse, et ouvre la porte violemment. Mon visage est rouge de colère, je déteste être déranger pour n'importe quel motif sans importance. Ma mère, ma propre mère, me regarde avec frayeur pendant quelques instants. Ma soeur, éclate d'un rire cinglant. Ah ! Son rire, j'aimerais pouvoir l'étranglée pour qu'il arrête de me poursuivre et d'envahir mon esprit.  
  
-Nous allons sur le chemin de traverse, pour vos fournitures. Prépare toi, on y va dans cinq minutes.  
  
Elle repart, mais ma "merveilleuse" soeurette reste planté la, à me regarder. Je lui referme la porte au nez. Elle aime me faire souffrir. Même si ma souffrance n'est pas visible, elle sait que mon âme est pleine de douleur, en partie à cause de son existence. J'aimerais tant cicatriser.  
  
Je baisse la tête et observe la tenue dans laquelle je suis. Tout me semble parfait mais si je n'enfile pas ma robe de sorcier, on va encore une fois me faire une crise. J'attrape le vêtement sombre et l'enfile par dessus mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt noir. J'aime le noir. Même si cela attire la chaleur, la froideur de mon corps régule la température. J'ai pris a peine deux minutes, je sort donc de la pièce et me dirige vers l'entrée. Personne n'est encore prés, c'était bien la peine de me presser. Enfin, les deux femmes arrivent, nous sortons de la maison et prenons les transports publics moldus, pour enfin arriver devant "Le chaudron Baveur".  
  
Le bar se dressait médiocrement devant moi.  
  
Je m'engouffre dans ce monde de souellerie que je regarde avec mépris. Mon regard croise celui d'un vieillard, qui, pour y répondre cracha dans son verre. Je ne put cacher mon dégoût et une grimace tordit bizarrement mon visage. On se dirigea vers l'arrière cour et ma mère composa ,avec sa baguette, le code pour accéder au monde sorcier. Les briques se mirent a bouger et laissèrent place à un arche menant au chemin de traverse.  
  
Il y a trop de gens, rien que la vision de ce monde me donne la nausée. Je ne bouge pas, ma tête tourne. Je vois la forme floue de ma mère. Elle s'est tourner vers moi, je ne vois plus son visage. Tout devient sombre autour de moi. Je sens alors deux mains se cramponner à mes épaules, on ose me toucher. On me secoue d'avant en arrière, de gauche à droite. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe. Je ne comprend pas.  
  
On me secoue, encore et toujours. Je suis incapable de bouger un seul de mes membres. Je ressent alors un gros choc dans mon dos. Une douleur aiguë m'envahit. J'entend des cris, des cris de femmes. Alors la lumière se fait, j'entrouvre mes paupières et aperçoit un tas d'ombres autour de mon corps. Des mains me soulèvent et me revoilà comme a l'origine, sur mes deux jambes, entouré de tout un tas de personnes que je ne connais pas.  
  
Je ne sais pourquoi, la peur m'envahit et je commence à courir. Je me glisse entres tous les gens présents et j'arrive soudain à la hauteur d'une rue sombre, perpendiculaire au chemin de traverse. La curiosité l'emporte et je m'engage dans ce passage étroit. Il fait soudain très froid, la lumière ne passe plus. J'ai la chair de poule.  
  
-Hé, mon garçon !  
  
Je sursaute violemment et me retourne vers l'interlocutrice. Une vieille femme, bossue, avec un oeil en verre me regarde, dans ma direction tout du moins.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, mon garçon.  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je tremble de tous mes membres. Effrayé je m'enfuis une seconde fois le plus loin possible de cette sorcière. Je me heurte soudain a ... Un homme, sortant d'une petite boutique. L'inconnu me regarde, ses yeux sont d'un rouge luisant et il me murmure:  
  
-Que cherche tu dans l'Allée des embrumes, petit ?  
  
-Je... je me suis ... perdu.  
  
Je ne parle pas souvent, mais quand je le fait, c'est étonnant comme je peut paraître idiot.  
  
-Je vais te raccompagner au chemin te traverse. Ce n'est pas un endroit fréquentable pour un jeune homme comme toi.  
  
Chose dites, chose faite. Nous parlons sur le chemin de differentes choses et arriver à la lumière de l'avenue bondée, ma mère, m'ayant aperçut de loin, se précipite sur ma personne et m'emmène en me faisant la morale. Pas un remerciement à l'homme, pas un regard, rien. Je ne connais même pas son nom.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs heures d'emplettes, nous nous arrêtons enfin à une terrasse de café pour nous reposer. J'ai les jambes en coton. Je ne peut plus marcher, mes chaussures me font horriblement mal et j'ai la tête remplie de toutes les indications de ma soeur, pour bien choisir un chaudron ou autre chose. Ma mère à trouver l'utilité de m'acheter un crapaud, c'est dégoûtant ces bêtes la. Ca bave et c'est globuleux, je ne sais même pas comment je vais l'appeler ... pourquoi pas Arès ? oui ... c'est très bien comme ça.  
  
-Il ne manque plus que la baguette magique de mon chachou adoré.  
  
Je hais quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Elle a un don pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Elle m'attrape par la manche et dit a l'intention de ma soeur :  
  
-Va faire du shopping pendant ce temps la, on se retrouve ici dans une demi- heure.  
  
Une demi-heure a devoir supporter ma mère, paix à mon âme. Nous arrivons devant la boutique, au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquent : Ollivander - Fabricants de baguette magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois est exposé sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé. Nous entrons dans cette boutique minuscule. Ma mère va s'installer sur l'unique chaise en bois et commence à tapoter sur ses genoux en attendant. Moi je demeure debout, les mains dans le dos. La poussière et le silence du lieu semble receler une magie secrète.  
  
-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.  
  
Ma mère sursauta, moi je ne bouge pas. Un vieille homme me regarde, ses grands yeux pâles me fixe.  
  
-Mme Habbitburg, ravi de vous revoir. C'est votre jeune fils je suppose...  
  
-Exactement. Mon fils Charles.  
  
Elle a l'air toute fière de m'avoir amener ici, c'est pourtant une boutique comme les autres, légèrement plus austères mais sans grande importance.  
  
-Sais tu Charles comment choisit-on une baguette ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien ...  
  
Je ne m'étais jamais poser la question auparavant.  
  
-Sachez :ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisi sa baguette, mais c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier.  
  
Il sort un turban et me demande:  
  
-De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ?  
  
-Je suis droitier, répondis-je machinalement  
  
-Tendez le bras.  
  
Il mesure mon bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit mon tour de tête.  
  
Le vieil homme part prendre plusieurs boites sur les étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continue à prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires.  
  
-Sachez aussi que toutes mes baguettes sont uniques. Essayez celle-la : Poil de licorne, bois d'acajou, 24.6 cm.  
  
Je prend la baguette entre mes doigts et fait le geste. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre.  
  
-non non non, ... Celle-ci ? elle est en bois de hêtre, contient une plume de phénix et mesure 23.4 cm.  
  
Je prend la seconde baguette et recommence le geste, en me sentant complètement ridicule. Rien ne se produit.  
  
-hum ...  
  
Il me fait passer un tas de baguette entre les mains, mais aucunes n'a l'air de me convenir.  
  
-Un client assez difficile.  
  
Ma mère me regarde étrangement pendant que l'homme part à la recherche d'une baguette au fond de ses étagères. Il en ressort enfin, une boite sombre entre les mains. Il l'ouvre et j'y découvre une magnifique baguette, d'un bois sombre.  
  
-Ventricule de coeur de dragon, en ébène, 23.9 cm de longueur ...  
  
Je la prend et une sensation étrange court le long de mes doigts et remonte le long de mon bras. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela. Je la lève au dessus de ma tête et la rabaisse, des étincelles noir et rouges en sorte ...  
  
-J'ai l'impression que nous avons trouver votre bonheur.  
  
Bonheur, c'est un bien grand mot. Le bonheur ne pourra jamais être contenu dans un seul objet de bois.  
  
Ma mère, toute contente, règle la note et nous rejoignons ma soeur. Elle veux voir ma baguette mais je refuse de lui montrer. Nous rentrons ... Prochaine étape: La rentrée. 


	2. Chapitre 2

II. La repartition  
  
Toc toc toc.  
  
On frappe à ma porte, j'entrouvre les yeux. Il est huit heures du matin.  
  
-C'est l'heure de se lever. C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui.  
  
Le grand jour, mais bien sur. Si seulement je pouvais redevenir un enfant innocent. A cette époque tous mes soucis n'existaient pas. Je ne veux pas me lever. Je veux refermer les yeux et partir. Quitter ce monde. Rien ne m'y attache. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, pourquoi ? je ne dois pas pleurer. Je dois prouver que je suis fort et me lever pour affronter cette nouvelle année d'horreur. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, je suis faible.  
  
-Charles ! Lève toi bon dieu ! Que dirais Rupert si il te voyait !  
  
Mon père, elle a oser parler de mon père. Elle l'a tuer, elle lui a oter la vie et elle ose prononcer son nom ! Mon coeur s'accéllére, je ne me contrôle plus. Je voudrais tant la voir souffrir.  
  
-Charles !  
  
-J'arrive ! Dix minutes !  
  
-On va être en retard ! Il ne faudrait pas, pour ton premier jour.  
  
-Oui, oui, oui !  
  
Je me lève, pose mes pieds nus sur le sol et me regarde dans le miroir ... Je fais peur. Mes cheveux sont en pétard et j'ai des cernes énormes. Ce qui contraste bien avec mon visage pâle. Je vais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude danse sur mon corps pour enfin se perdre dans les profondeur de l'oubli. Je sort, m'habille rapidement ,et ne prend même pas le temps de m'arranger pour paraître présentable.  
  
Je descend les escaliers rapidement, et regarde ma mère avec dégoût. Elle s'écrit :  
  
-Mais regarde dans l'état où tu es ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller à Poudlard dans cet état ?!  
  
-Et si ça me fais plaisir à moi, d'y aller comme ça ? Je sais que je n'ai que 11 ans, mais je deviens indépendant, et ce n'est pas toi, celle qui m'a détruit en me donnant la vie, qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Alors laisse moi un peu de liberté, j'ai besoin d'air.  
  
Je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas du. Elle est devenue pâle, même sous sa couche de produit féminin, on voit son visage se décomposé. Elle plaque ses mains sur son visage et part en courant. Ma soeur arrive au même moment, elle porte déjà son uniforme. Elle est a Poufsouffle, je ne sais pas exactement ce que sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu le savoir.  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
  
-Rien ...  
  
-RIEN ? Tu appelle ça "rien" ? Maman est en larme mais tu ne lui as rien fait !  
  
-Que veux tu que je fasse ? Je lui ai juste dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur, elle l'a mal pris. C'est sa faute !  
  
-Je pense que nous allons devoir aller a la gare par nos propres moyens, dépêche toi.  
  
-Je suis près.  
  
-Tu as toutes tes affaires ?  
  
-Elles sont là ...  
  
Je désigne le coin de la pièce où elles sont entassés.  
  
-Et ton crapaud ?  
  
-Arès ?  
  
-Tu l'a appeler comme ça ?  
  
-Tu as autre chose à me proposer ? Et puis c'est mon animal, je décide ce que je veux.  
  
-D'accord, d'accord. Va le chercher et prend ta baguette au passage.  
  
-J'y vais ...  
  
Plus vite je me serrais éloigné d'elle, mieux ce serra. Je retourne dans ma chambre, prend ma merveilleuse baguette d'une main et Ares de l'autre et retourne dans le couloir prés de mes affaires.  
  
-Je suis prés.  
  
-Bien, tiens ton billet.  
  
Je prend le billet qu'elle me tend et le met dans ma poche. Je ne regarde même pas ce qu'il y a inscrit dessus. Benedict sais déjà tout.  
  
-Allons y, j'enverrais un hiboux à maman.  
  
Nous sortons de la maison familiale, pour nous diriger vers notre nouveau domicile.  
  
Prés de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, nous arrivons devant la Gare King's Cross de Londres. Ma soeur prend deux chariots à bagages, pose nos affaires sur chacun d'eux et se dirige vers la voix n°9 et la voix °10. Je lui demande :  
  
-Tu es sur que ce soit la ? Je ne pense pas que nous partons pour Oxford ou pour Cambridge ...  
  
-Bien sur que c'est la, je rentre quand même en quartrieme année.  
  
Elle s'arrête soudain devant la barrière blanche séparant les deux voix.  
  
-Écoute moi bien, tu va foncer tout droit dans cette barrière. Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux.  
  
-Euh ... tu veux que je me fracasse la tête ?  
  
-Vas y ! Fait moi confiance.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à lui faire ce genre de choses. Je la regarde une dernière fois et cours vers la barrière en poussant mon chariot, bras tendu au cas ou le choc serait trop violent. La barrière se rapproche rapidement de moi ... trop rapidement. Je ferme les yeux et continu de courir à l'aveuglette. Le trajet commence a me paraître trop long, j'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçoit que je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière. Un magnifique train noir et rouge est au quai n° 9 3/4 ... Je me retourne et vois ma soeur se dirigé vers un groupe de filles. Bien, je suis enfin seul, en paix. Je hisse mes affaires dans le train avec difficultés et m'installe dans le dernier compartiment en espérant que personne ne viendra me déranger. Je pose Arès sur mes genoux. Je commence à m'y attaché à cet animal. J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment le seul qui puisse me comprendre. Même si il ne parle pas, je comprend tous ses sentiments rien quand regardant ses yeux ... je comprend un crapaud, eurk.  
  
Soudain la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvre et une jeune fille apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
-Excuse-moi, mais il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments. Je peut venir ici ?  
  
Mon coeur s'emballe, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement parce que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul à seul avec une fille qui n'est pas de ma famille.  
  
-Euh ... Oui, si tu veux.  
  
Je baisse les yeux, je n'ose pas la regarder. Elle s'installe en face de moi.  
  
-Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Kolinski. Et toi, tu es... ?  
  
-Charles Habbitburg.  
  
-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.  
  
Je relève la tête pour la regarder, elle sourie. Elle est vraiment ravissante, ses cheveux blonds tombe légèrement sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noisettes brillent de milles éclats. La forme de son visage est douce. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...  
  
-Tu entre en 1ere année je suppose ? Moi aussi, je suis impatiente comme jamais !  
  
-Vraiment ? Moi pas trop ...  
  
-Il y a une raison à cela ?  
  
Oui, toute ma famille y est passer, et mon père, qui était professeur, est mort la-bas. Mais je ne peut pas lui dire ça, mon esprit cherche à toute vitesse et je dis enfin sans réfléchir :  
  
-Je suis nul en magie.  
  
Elle rigole légèrement en entendant ma remarque.  
  
-Mais non ! Il ne faut pas dire ça, tu sais si tu as un problème pour tes leçons, je pourrais t'aider.  
  
-Euh ... d'accord, merci.  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard.  
  
-Je suis timide.  
  
-Oh, je comprend. Moi je ne le suis pas du tout, j'adore rencontrer des gens.  
  
-Je vois ça.  
  
-Tu es curieux ? Si tu veux je peux me dévoiler complètement à toi et dés que j'ai finie mon récit tu fais le tient ... D'accord ?  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est peut être un piège, et si je me dévoile trop ? Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment lui refuser alors j'accepte sa proposition.  
  
-Génial, bien sur : interdit de couper la personne pendant son récit. D'accord ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Je commence : J'ai eu 11 ans il y a 4 mois. Je suis née a Oxford et j'y vis toujours quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Ma mère est moldu et mon père est sorcier, quand ma mère à découverte la véritable nature de mon père, elle l'a quitter sur le champ... Je ne l'ai jamais revue, cela fais 5 ans déjà. Depuis je vis seule avec mon père et mon frère, J'ai beaucoup d'amie, mais je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. J'espère que Poudlard m'aidera pour ça. J'ai un caractère assez difficile....  
  
Moins difficile que le miens à mon avis.  
  
-... et parfois je n'arrive pas à me comprendre moi-même. Je suis très bavarde et avide de connaissance. La magie me passionne plus que tout, depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière, c'est l'obsession. Plus tard j'aimerais travailler au Ministère de la magie, dans les services secrets. Mais il parait que c'est très dur d'y arriver, mais je ferais mon possible pour arriver à ce que je désire le plus. La je sature sur ma vie ... à toi !  
  
-Je ne suis pas sur de t'égaler dans tes talents d'oratrice.  
  
-Aller ! Tu avais promis...  
  
Je dois le faire, mais je ne veux pas raconter ma vie. Mais mentir serait trop mal, surtout pour elle. Il faut que je me lance, allez Charles ! Lâche toi !  
  
-Eh bien, j'ai onze ans, bientôt douze. Mon père est mort, tué par ma mère, il y 2 ans. Depuis je hais mon existence ...  
  
-Je ... je suis désolée...  
  
-tu ne devais pas me couper.  
  
-Je le sais bien mais finalement, excuse moi pour ça, mais je ne peut pas continuer à t'écouter. Rien que ce que tu viens de dire me met très mal a l'aise.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas d'eu ...  
  
-C'est de ma faute. Essayons de ne plus y penser.  
  
-Ca fait déjà deux ans que j'essaye.  
  
Un grand silence ce fait, elle a l'air mal a l'aise, moi je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis des années. J'ai enfin réussi à dire cela à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Même ma soeur n'est pas au courant, et elle n'a jamais voulu l'être. Le voyage dure assez longtemps, nous parlons de choses et d'autre, de ce qui ce passe politiquement dans notre beau pays, de la pluie et du beau temps, ... Nous arrivons enfin à destination. Nous descendons tous les deux sur le quai et entendons une personne appeler tous les premières années pour accéder à l'école.  
  
-Je suis Le garde chasse. Veuillez monter dans ses barques.  
  
Nous montons dans les barques en bois, en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et commençons à avancer sur l'eau d'un lac sombre. Je m'imagine voir apparaître un vieux bâtiment, mais ce que je voit apparaître devant mes yeux m'émerveille plus que tout. Un gigantesque château se dresse devant mes yeux. Je me tourne vers Emma pour lui faire part de mon émerveillement mais je la vois, les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche ouverte. Ce qui me fait rire pour la première fois de ma vie. Elle me regarde en souriant, je la regarde à mon tour droit dans les yeux et nous restons ainsi tout le long de la traversée. Je crois que je suis ... amoureux. Qui aurais put le croire ? Moi le dernier. Tout cela est aller trop vite. Je n'ai pas put tomber amoureux si vite, je suis encore trop jeune pour ressentir ce genre de choses. Nous arrivons sur la berge et descendons des barques, puis nous montons les grandes marches qui mènent a l'entrée de l'école. Nous entrons dans le gigantesque hall, où nous attendons patiemment d'entrer dans la grande salle à manger. Une femme, d'une trentaine d'année viens devant nous et nous explique plusieurs choses:  
  
-Chers Élèves, Vous voici à Poudlard. Derrière cette porte aura lieu la répartition de chacun de vous dans les differentes maisons: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Le but de votre première année sera d'apprendre les bases de la magie, si vous participez vous rapporterez des points à votre maisons mais si vous ne respectez pas les règles vous en ferez perdre. J'espère que je suis bien claire. Je tiens à dire aussi que je suis la professeur de métamorphose: le professeur McGonnagall. Vous n'allez pas tarder à entrer, soyez présentable.  
  
Elle entre dans la salle et nous laisse seuls. Tout le monde se met a discuter.  
  
-EMMA !  
  
Je me retourne en même temps qu'elle et une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se précipite vers nous.  
  
-Emma ! C'est moi, Lily !  
  
-Lily ?! Que fais tu ici ?  
  
-Je suis une sorcière, j'ai appris ça cet été. Toi aussi je suppose ...  
  
-Moi je le sais depuis longtemps, c'est étonnant de te voir !  
  
-C'est sur, ...  
  
Elle se tourne vers moi.  
  
-Lily je te présente Charles, un ami à moi. Je l'ai rencontré dans le train. Charles je te présente Lily, elle était dans mon école moldus.  
  
-Enchantée.  
  
Je fait un signe de tête pour répondre au moment où la professeur reviens et nous dit:  
  
-C'est l'heure.  
  
La grande porte s'ouvre et nous nous engouffrons dans une magnifique salle. La salle est a ciel ouvert ...  
  
-C'est un plafond magique, il est rudement bien fait, tu ne trouve pas ?  
  
-Oui ...  
  
Je n'ai rien put dire d'autre, nous nous arrêtons ....Un chapeau est posé sur un tabouret devant toute la salle. La table des professeur se trouve face à quatre autres tables.  
  
-Vous allez venir chacun votre tour, à l'appel de votre nom, déposer le choixpeau sur votre tête. Et ensuite vous irez chacun votre tour vous asseoir à votre place. Sirius Black.  
  
Un jeune garçon s'avance, il pose le choixpeau sur sa tête et pendant quelques instant le silence complet se fait. Au bout de quelques secondes le choixpeau s'écrit enfin : GRYFFONDOR.  
  
Il part vers la première table de droite.  
  
Plusieurs nom viennent quand enfin mon tour arrive,...  
  
-Charles Habbitburg.  
  
Je m'avance, je tremble. Je m'assoit sur le tabouret et j'entend la voix de ce choixpeau résonner dans ma tête:  
  
-Hum ... C'est un choix compliqué, vous avez un esprit torturé, et vous voulez faire vos preuves. Montrer que vous étes capable de grandes choses ... SERPENTARD.  
  
Je me laisse glisser du tabouret et me dirige vers ma nouvelle famille, où l'ont m'accueil avec pleins d'applaudissement. Je croise le regard de Benedict en passant, elle me hait.  
  
-Emma Kolinski.  
  
Elle s'avance, elle a changée, elle parait plus nerveuse. C'est compréhensible. J'aimerais tant qu'elle vienne à Serpentard à son tour mais malheureusement le choixpeau annonce : GRYFFONDOR.  
  
Elle ne me regarde même pas, on croirait qu'elle m'a oublier... J'entend alors, à regret, la conversation de garçons installer à ma droite.  
  
-C'est la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor depuis deux ans. Depuis que la mort d'un des professeur à eu lieu. Maintenant tous les Serpentard et tous les Gryffondor ne se parle plus, et si par malheur il y en a un qui fait cette faute grave, il est banni a jamais de sa maison.  
  
Mon visage se décompose, c'est l'enfer. 


	3. chapitre 3

III. La seconde année  
  
On me secoue, qu'y a t-il encore ?  
  
-Charles, réveille toi. On va être en retard.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois l'unique connaissance que je me suis faite lors de l'année précédente. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue, il est assez grand et sombre. On ne se comprend pas, nous n'avons aucuns points communs mais une atmosphère réciproque nous porte. Je sais ce que je viens de dire, ne veux rien dire. Ce n'est pas grave, je me comprend, je suis le seul capable de cet exploit. J'ouvre les yeux, me redresse en me frottant la tête. Un amas blanc de neige recouvre le sol du parc, j'en déduis qu'il neige. Je m'habille rapidement, prend mes affaires sous le bras et cours à la suite de Severus, pour aller à mon cours de métamorphose. Cela fait déjà un an que je suis dans cette école et je serais encore capable de m'y perdre, je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de vivre dans de grands espaces. Nous longeons toutes sortent de couloirs, des longs, des petits, des étroits, des larges... et nous arrivons enfin devant la porte de notre cours, que nous suivons en commun avec des Gryffondor. Ce que je vis en arrivant, me glaça sur place. Emma arrivait au même moment. Je m'arrête et ne peut détacher mon regard de son beau visage qui en un an à légèrement changer, pendant toute ma première année j'avais tenter de l'oublier mais c'est impossible. Nos regards se croisent pendant quelques secondes et elle continue à m'ignorer, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais adresser la parole. Mon coeur se fend une nouvelle fois, des larmes manquent de couler mais en tant que Serpentard je ne doit montrer aucuns de mes sentiments alors je reprends mes esprits et d'un pas décidé pénètre dans la salle de métamorphose. Je m'installe à l'opposé de l'endroit où s'est assise Emma. Je ne la regarde plus, je ne la regarderait plus jamais. Je ne pense qu'à elle, alors que je ne lui ai parlé que pendant une seule après-midi il y a un an de cela. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits, ce sont des cauchemards, elle m'évite et moi je meurs. Je suis sur que si je me suicidais elle ne se souviendrais même pas de mon existence, personne ne se souviendrais de moi de toute façon. Je n'ai aucuns amis.  
  
-Hé Charles, regarde comment cette fille te regarde.  
  
Curieux je relève la tête et je vois Emma tourner la sienne vivement. Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il faut absolument que je lui parle, mais comment ? Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit avec elle, ça pourrais nuire à ma réputation ... Quelle réputation ? Qu'est- ce que je raconte ? Il faut que je me calme, je dis n'importe quoi, contrôle toi Charles.  
  
J'attend la fin du cours et la suis à l'extérieur, elle s'arrête et parles avec plusieurs filles, je m'adosse contre le mur et attend en la regardant. Si elle m'a regarder, c'est qu'elle s'interresse toujours à moi. Elle n'a pas remarquée ma présence.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes elles se séparent et au tournant d'un couloir je l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène dans une salle de classe vide à proximité.  
  
-Charles ? Tu m'a fait peur, pourquoi fait tu ça ? Je ne veux pas rester là avec toi.  
  
Elle se retourne pour sortir mais je l'attrape par le bras une seconde fois.  
  
-Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment.  
  
-J'ai attendu plus d'un an pour te parler, alors tu peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes ?  
  
-Vas y je t'écoute. Mais dépêche toi, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me vois avec toi ...  
  
-Bien, et ne me coupe pas. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrer, chaque jours sans exceptions, j'ai pensé à toi. Quand je suis prés de toi, ou à proximité, je souffre le martyre. Et à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus jamais t'adresser la parole, je suis désespéré.  
  
Je pose un temps et reprend :  
  
-Tu t'es emparer de mon coeur, tu le met au supplice. Dis moi ce que je dois faire. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demande.  
  
Je l'a regarde dans les yeux et attend. Elle ne bouge pas. Je m'emporte:  
  
-Si tu souffre autant que moi, je t'en supplie dis le moi !  
  
-Charles, on ne peut pas, c'est impossible.  
  
-Mais rien n'est impossible, Emma écoute moi ...  
  
-Non, toi écoute. On vie dans un monde bien réel, reprend tes esprits. Tu es un Serpentard et j'appartiens à Gryffondor, tout nous oppose. Si tu va au bout de ce que tu ressent, ça nous mènera à une impasse, malgré nous et quelques soient les sentiments qu'on à l'un pour l'autre.  
  
-Alors tu éprouve quelque chose pour moi ?  
  
-Je ne te laisserais pas faire de bêtises capables de compromettre ton avenir.  
  
-Tu me demande d'être resonnable, mais j'en suis incapable. J'aimerais bien être effacer ce que je ressens d'un claquement de doigts mais c'est trop tard.  
  
-Je ne céderais pas Charles.  
  
Elle se dirige vers la porte pour sortir, sans un regard. Je dis :  
  
-On pourrais s'y prendre autrement. On pourrait s'aimer en secret.  
  
-Tu voudrais qu'on se cache? je ne pourrais pas mentir en permanence. Tu pourrais toi ? Vivre comme ça?  
  
-Non, tu as raison. Ca nous détruirais, plus que nous ne le somme déjà.  
  
Elle sort, sans un regard en arrière, rien. J'ai envie de pleurer, elle ressent quelque chose pour moi mais elle ne veut pas m'approcher. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? L'amour est plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre, je m'en rend compte. Quand je pense à elle j'oublis tout. Cela fait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle est sortie, à mon tour. J'ouvre la porte et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Severus se jète sur moi.  
  
-Que faisais tu la ? Je te cherche depuis tout a l'heure !  
  
-Rien ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Ca te dit une visite nocturne du château ?  
  
-Nocturne ?  
  
-Oui, un ami à moi qui est en troisième année, organise ça ce soir, on ne pourra pas être plus de six, alors si tu veux venir dis le moi tout de suite.  
  
-Qui est-ce ?  
  
-Il s'appelle Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Je ne connais pas... Bon d'accord, inscrit moi.  
  
-Pas de problèmes, c'est à dix heure devant la grande porte du hall.  
  
-Je m'en souviendrais.  
  
Il repart en courant dans je ne sais quelle direction. Je m'en fiche de toute façon.  
  
Je pense encore à ma discutions avec Emma. C'est sur, elle ne voudra plus jamais me reparler. Je repars tranquillement, les mains dans les poches vers mon dortoir, j'ai une heure de libre. Arrivé dans le Hall principal, je passe devant l'armoire. Quelque chose m'agrippe et me tire à l'intérieur, j'ai peur mais je ne cris pas. Je sens alors quelque chose de chaud se poser sur mes lèvres. Une étrange sensation s'empare de mon corps. La source de chaleur se retire trop vite. Je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre. J'entend la respiration saccadé d'une personne.  
  
-Qui est-ce ?  
  
-C'est moi.  
  
Je manque de m'évanouir, je suis dans le même placard que ma dulcinée et elle m'a embrassé. je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
  
-Sort.  
  
Elle me dit ça sèchement.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que si quelqu'un nous trouve ici, nous risquons gros.  
  
-Alors tu m'aime ?  
  
-Sort.  
  
Elle me pousse à l'extérieur. Je suis pris au dépourvu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle ne veux pas que je reste là alors je reprend mon chemin. Arrivé dans les locos privés de Serpentard, je cours vers mon lit et m'y jète. Je sourie, c'est la première fois. C'était mon premier baiser. La première fois que j'embrasse une fille. Je ferme les yeux pour garder ce moment le plus longtemps possible dans mon coeur et dans mon âme, un sourire au lèvres.  
  
-Tu semble irréel.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez, encore une fois avec Severus. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'espionne.  
  
-Que me veux tu ?  
  
-Je doit te parler d'amour ...  
  
-D'amour ?  
  
-Oui, je sais je suis Serpentard et on ne doit pas penser à ce genre de chose, mais je suis en manque d'affection. J'ai besoin d'une fille, de la chaleur d'une fille.  
  
-Je ne connais rien à ce genre de chose, tu le sais bien.  
  
-Je voudrais que tu m'aide à déclarer ma flamme.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Oui, tu as compris. Je suis amoureux.  
  
-Pourquoi me demande tu ça à moi ?  
  
-Tu es mon seul ami. Tout le monde me déteste.  
  
-Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
  
-Je ... j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.  
  
Je veux qu'il me lâche, je veux être seul. Seul dans mes rêves avec Emma.  
  
-Je veux juste que tu me dise si je peut lui plaire.  
  
-Qui est l'élue de ton coeur ?  
  
-Elle s'appelle Lily, elle est à gryffondor. C'est elle qui traîne tout le temps avec Potter et Black.  
  
-Tu es fou.  
  
-Je suis amoureux.  
  
-Elle est à gryffondor !  
  
-Ne le dis à personne je t'en pris.  
  
-Je ne le dirais pas, mais c'est hors de question que je t'apporte mon aide.  
  
Il sort. J'ai enfin réussi à me débarrassé de lui. Enfin libre.  
  
Je regrette d'avoir accepter pour cette excursion. Je ne connais même pas ce Lucius. Je ne connais personne, tout le monde me connaît mais moi je suis perdu face à tous ces visages étrangers à mes yeux. Pour moi une seule personne sort de ce tas: Emma. Que ce nom sonne bien. Elle m'a complètement changer. Qui aurait put le croire ? Moi qui était renfermer sur moi-même, je détestais la vie, maintenant je m'y accroche, grâce à elle. Je me redresse, prend mes affaires pour mes prochains cours et sort du dortoir.  
  
Il est onze heure, je suis dans le hall. Je tremble, je suis tout seul et il fait noir. Si on me trouve ici je risque beaucoup.  
  
-C'est toi Charles Habbitburg ?  
  
Je sursaute, et me retourne. Je tombe nez à nez avec un grand blond aux yeux gris.  
  
-Je suis Lucius Malefoy, tu es prêt ? Tu connais les règles ?  
  
-Les règles ?  
  
-On dirait que non, le but de notre sortie et d'aller dans le bureau du professeur de potion et de voler les potions les plus dangereuses. Si on se fait attraper, interdit de révéler le nom de nos coéquipier et le but de cette mission. D'accord ?  
  
-Oui ...  
  
J'ai une boule a la gorge. Je tremble de partout, j'ai peur.  
  
-Allons y.  
  
Nous somme six, Severus est la. Il ne m'adresse pas la parole. Nous avançons dans les couloirs noir, je les suis à l'aveuglette. Je ne pourrais pas faire demi-tour. Nous arrivons enfin devant la porte d'un bureau.  
  
-C'est ici, Crabbe ouvre, pendant que je parle au jeunot.  
  
Ils ricanent, le blond s'avance vers moi et me plaque contre le mur par les épaules.  
  
-Tu as déjà entendu parler du maître ?  
  
-Du maître ?  
  
-Oui... Notre maître à tous.  
  
-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.  
  
-Alors je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu aimerais te faire respecter ?  
  
Mon coeur s'accellere, c'est ce que je désire le plus.  
  
-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.  
  
-Alors c'est régler, on en reparlera.  
  
La porte s'ouvre et ils se précipitent tous à l'intérieur.  
  
-Reste a l'extérieur et préviens nous quand il y a quelqu'un qui passe par là.  
  
Je reste adossé au mur, je croise les bras. J'ai froid. Soudain j'entend des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et un faisceau de lumière. Je sursaute et part en courant à l'opposé. J'ai oublier de les prévenir, je m'arrête pour faire demi-tour. Mais c'est trop tard. J'entend une voix:  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous allez le regrettez !  
  
Mon visage se décompose, je repars dans l'obscurité. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je monte plusieurs escaliers, tourne à gauche, à droite, encore à gauche ... et j'arrive devant le grand portrait d'une grosse femme habillée en rose. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. A ce moment précis le portrait pivote et trois élèves apparaissent devant moi. On se regarde droit dans les yeux. Plus personne ne bouge. Et une quatrième jeune fille apparaît a son tour. Mon coeur bondit. C'est Emma. Enfin un des garçons, assez grand avec des lunettes prend la parole :  
  
-Qui es tu ? Que fait tu ici ?  
  
-Il s'appelle Charles. Je ... je le connais.  
  
-Emma ! Je me souviens ! Tu me l'avais présenter lors de la cérémonie de répartition, l'année dernière, et il est 0 Serpentard. Vas t'en d'ici. Tu ne nous as pas vu.  
  
-Charles, je t'en pris vas t'en. Je ne veux plus te revoir.  
  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un poignard dans la poitrine.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Tu m'a compris, ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ne recommencera plus. Je ne t'aime pas.  
  
-Je croyais ...  
  
-J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Part s'il te plait, tu ne nous a pas vu. D'accord ?  
  
-Adieu Emma.  
  
Je leur tourne le dos, mon visage reflète la haine. Je me dirige alors à grands pas vers le bureau du concierge. J'arrive plus facilement à me repérer maintenant. Arrivé devant sa porte je ne sais plus quoi faire, je veux me venger le plus possible mais si je la vend, ce ne sera pas assez dur. Il me faut plus. Je repart en arrière, et arrive enfin dans le hall. Je peut enfin me diriger à mon aise. Je retourne aux dortoirs et me couche. Ma vengeance sera longue et douloureuse. Elle me le payera.  
  
Tout au long de l'année j'ai vécu comme si rien ne s'était passer. Je l'ignorais. Si elle souffre maintenant j'en serais heureux, je suis redevenu moi. Je n'aime plus rien, je n'aime plus la vie. J'aime faire souffrir, je l'ai découvert. Je ferais tout pour faire souffrir mon entourage. Lucius Malefoy m'en veut. Lors de l'excursion, il s'était fait attraper par le concierge et avait du nettoyer la salle de trophées pendant 3 mois. Il déteste ça. Maintenant tout le monde me respecte. Je monte. Je deviens important. Ils vont souffrir. Charles Habbitburg existe enfin. 


	4. chapitre 4

IV. Pré-au-lard  
  
Voilà quatre années qui se sont écoulées depuis le commencement de mon existence. Qui à commencer par la souffrance, comme toute naissance sauf que dans mon cas c'est une renaissance. J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui. On me fuis, je n'ai aucuns amis. Je ne cherche pas à en avoir. Nous somme au mois de Mars de ma sixième année. Je suis mes cours mais mon esprit n'y est pas. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse, ...Le néant.  
  
« Je vous demanderais de donner les noms des personnes ayant prévus d'aller passer la journée de samedi à Pré-au-lard. »  
  
Quasiment tous les élèves se dirigent vers le bureau du professeur de potion, moi j'attend. Je reste assis à ma place et les regarde tous d'un regard pesant. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne devant le bureau, je me dresse et viens me planter, en posant mes mains violemment sur la table. Je regarde le professeur droit dans les yeux. Je prononce mon nom lentement :  
  
« Habbitburg Charles.  
  
-Monsieur Habbitburg ! Vous avez enfin décider de sortir un peu ? »  
  
Je ne répond pas et retourne à ma place. Tout le monde me regarde. Je n'y fait pas attention.  
  
Le samedi tant attendu arrive. J'ai entendu tellement de choses au sujet de ce village de sorciers que j'ai envie d'aller y faire un tour. Je ne prend rien à part ma cape. Je suis tous les élèves en restant comme à mon habitude: à l'arrière. Personne n'ose venir m'adresser la parole, de toute façon je ne répond jamais. Nous arrivons à l'entrée du village et tous les groupes d'élèves se séparent. Moi je reste la, au milieu de la route. Je ne bouge plus. Le vent se glisse sur ma nuque et serpente le long de mon échine. Je frissonne. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regrette d'être venu. Oh oui ! Je regrette tant ! Je ne sais pas où aller. Tout le monde à l'air de s'y retrouver et de s'amuser. Moi je me noies. J'avance dans le froid, à l'aveuglette. Lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur d'un bar nommé « les 3 balais », un groupe d'étudiants de dernière année se heurte à moi. Pendant quelques secondes je ne comprend pas que qu'il m'arrive, avant de me rendre compte qu'on m'emmène je ne sais où, en me tenant par les bras, des baguettes pointées vers moi. Je ne sais pas qui m'agresse et je ne me débat pas. A quoi cela sert-il si ce n'est d'avancer l'heure de ma mort ? On me pousse, je tombe face la première dans la boue. Je relève la tête légèrement et me retrouve nez à nez avec une paire de chaussures noires.  
  
« C'est lui maître. »  
  
Je reconnais cette voix, c'est la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« Relève lui la tête que je puisse voir ses yeux. »  
  
Une main froide m'attrape par les cheveux et me soulève. J'ai l'impression que mon crane va exploser, quand soudain mon regard tombe sur celui de deux yeux rouge sang. Mon coeur fait un bond, il accélère. Je ne veux pas crier, mais ma gorge se noue et le son de la déchirance de mon âme boue au fond de mon être. Tous les sentiments que j'ai refoulés pendant des années resurgissent et n'attendent plus que mon feu vert pour faire surface. Je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Un cri déchirant retentit, cachant le silence qui s'était imposé depuis quelques minutes. Je cris, je souffre. Toutes les choses horribles de ma vie ressurgissent dans ma tête. Ce cri résonne dans mon crâne. Je m'attrape les oreilles et tombe à genoux, le visage en sueur, tremblant, secoué de spasmes. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'entend des ricanements et des chuchotements autour de moi.  
  
« Taisez vous ! Quant à toi, debout ! »  
  
Je ne sais pas si on me parle et comme je n'ai pas la force de me relever, je ne bouge pas.  
  
« DEBOUT ! »  
  
On m'attrape par la gorge et me soulève. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Ces yeux me foudroient, j'ai comme l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. On me repose enfin, je reprend plusieurs bouffées d'air en me tenant le cou.  
  
« Il va falloir être plus résistant si tu veux survivre. »  
  
Survivre ? Survivre à quoi ? Je ne comprend plus rien.  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? »  
  
La question qui me brûlais les lèvres depuis un certain moment m'avait échapper. Je m'attendais à souffrir une nouvelle fois, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
  
« Tu ne te souviens pas de notre rencontre dans l'allée des embrumes ? »  
  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je revois cet homme avec moi dans la rue sombre et étroite. C'était il y a six ans. La première et seule fois où j'était allé au chemin de traverse. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Mais il faut que je dise quelque chose, que je sois fort.  
  
« Que me voulez vous ? »  
  
Je prend mon courage à deux mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux, le visage ferme.  
  
« Je veux te rallier à ma cause.  
  
-Votre cause ? Quelle cause ? Et pourquoi moi ?  
  
- On m'a informé que tu désirais te faire respecter. »  
  
Je vois Lucius sourire de satisfaction.  
  
« Je peut t'aider. Sois à mes ordres. Nous ferons régner la terreur. Les gens auront peur de prononcer nos noms. On gouvernera le monde. »  
  
La terreur, ...mon coeur s'emballe.  
  
« Et si je refuse ?  
  
-Tu mourra. »  
  
C'est l'occasion que j'attend depuis des années. Mais je ne sais pas si je peut accepter. Mon cerveau marche à toute vitesse. Que faire ? C'est l'occasion de montrer qui je suis vraiment. Mais en suis-je capable ?  
  
« J'accepte. »  
  
Voilà c'est décider, c'est fait. Je vais vraiment devenir important maintenant.  
  
« Très bien. Viens avec moi, je vais te donner quelque chose de très précieux. »  
  
Tous les élèves nous regardent consternés et l'un d'eux adresse pour la première fois la parole a l'homme.  
  
« Pourquoi lui offrez vous quelque chose à lui alors que nous somme à votre service depuis déjà plusieurs années et que nous, nous n'avons jamais rien eu ? »  
  
C'est Severus. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.  
  
« Parce que lui il a des capacités. »  
  
Tous le regardent béat, moi de même. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je ne peut m'empêcher de lui demander:  
  
« Quelles capacités ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait !  
  
- Ca ne tardera pas. Suis moi. »  
  
Il commence à descendre de la colline où nous étions et se dirige vers des bâtiments en bois, rongés par les mites, abandonnés. Je tremble de tout mon corps. J'ai peut être fait une grosse erreur. Une très grosse erreur.  
  
Il ouvre la porte grinçante d'une maison sombre, différente des autres pour je ne sais quelle raison, plus austère peut être. Il me pousse à l'intérieur et se dirige vers le coffre en bois qu'il ouvre soigneusement.  
  
Il en sort un livre noir, aux reflets rougeâtres. Il est épais et poussiéreux. Il l'observe, le caresse de sa main fine et pâle. Un sourire démoniaque tord son visage. Il se tourne vers moi et me tend le livre. Je le prend. Un frisson parcours tout mon corps, des doigts jusqu'aux orteils. La couverture est en relief. Des espèces de plantes noires grimpes et serpentes de tout son long.  
  
« Prend en soin.  
  
- C'est un livre de magie noire ? »  
  
J'en avais entendu parler, et c'est un de mes rêves d'en détenir un. C'est réaliser.  
  
« Exactement. Je pars, nous nous reverrons et à ce moment là tu montreras ta force.  
  
-Attendez, puis-je savoir votre nom ?  
  
-On m'appelle Voldemort, mais toi appelle moi Maître, tout simplement. »  
  
Il me fait un clin d'oeil et sort en prenant bien soin de ne rien laisser de compromettant derrière lui, à part moi. Je reste là sans bouger, le livre serré contre ma poitrine, pendant des heures. La nuit tombe doucement, je me rend compte alors qu'il faudrait peut être que je remontre signe de vie et que je rentre au château. Je sort du logis et me précipite sur la route. Je marche, le regard vague pensant que ça me mènera a l'avenue principale du village. C'est ce qui ce passe. Un groupe d'élèves s'apprête a retourner au château, je vais les suivre. Mais je me rend compte que c'est le groupe d'amis d'Emma. Je me cache. Et écoute leurs conversation.  
  
« Vous avez entendu parler de ce nouveau groupe de terroristes ?  
  
- Oui, on les appelles les mangemorts à ce qu'il paraît. Ils ont déjà tué plusieurs Aurores. Le ministère ne sais plus quoi faire.  
  
-Moi ça me fait peur.  
  
-Il ne faut pas Emma, on est là pour te protéger.  
  
-Je sais bien mais comme je compte devenir Aurore, tous ces évènements ça me perturbe...  
  
-T'inquiète pas, ce sera déjà fini avant la fin de l'année, j'en suis persuadée.  
  
-Merci de me remonter le moral lily.  
  
- Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. »  
  
Ils continuent de parler en s'éloignant, je n'entend plus rien. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus de toute façon. Je prend le chemin du retour. Et me dirige directement vers les dortoirs de Serpentard. Arrivés devant mon lit, mon livre toujours dans les bras, je m'allonge. Arès fait des siennes. Il croasse bruyamment, il doit avoir faim. Mais je n'ai rien à lui donner. Il attendra. Moi je m'installe sur le ventre, le livre devant mes yeux et commence à l'ouvrir, profitant de l'absence des autres Serpentards. Je le feuillette, m'arrêtant aux pages intéressantes. Et essaye d'apprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend mais si mon nouveau maître à raison, ça me plaira.  
  
Des élèves commencent à arriver, je referme violemment le livre et le cache dans mon tiroir que je ferme à clé. Juste à temps car Severus s'engouffre dans la salle. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, la haine se reflète sur son visage. Il viens vers moi et me pousse brutalement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Cris-je  
  
- Ca te va bien Monsieur le chou-chou du seigneur. Tu es content ? Tu as fait ton cinéma devant tous le monde !  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parle ? C'est vous qui m'avez amener à lui.  
  
- Oui oui oui , c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais ça te plait bien hein ?  
  
- Oui, ça me plait. »  
  
Il me crache à la figure et ressort. Je m'essuis le visage et fou de rage donne un coup de pied vif dans mon lit. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on m'en veut tout le temps ? On m'en veut depuis ma naissance, ma mère la premiere. POURQUOI ? 


	5. chapitre 5

V: L'accident  
  
Cela fait déja six mois que ma vie à changée. Je suis maintenant en septieme et derniere année à Poudlard. Plus qu'un an à tenir et j'irais rejoindre mon maître pour de bon. Pendant les vacances d'été je me suis enfermé, les deux mois, et j'ai étudier le plus beau et passionant livre qu'il m'ait arriver de posseder. La magie noire. Je me suis tellement entrainer que je suis arrivé à un niveau étonnament élevé. Mon maître avait raison en disant que j'avais des capacitées. Il a toujours raison. Tous le monde le respecte, la terreur est en place. Concernant l'étude de la magie noire j'ai pris Arès, mon crapaud comme cobaye, il n'a pas survécu. De toute façon il n'y a pas de perte, il ne servait à rien. En tous cas me revoila dans cette école pour la derniere ligne droite, à la fin de l'année je pourrais me venger ... ça m'exite déja. Je les ferais souffrir autant, voire même plus qu'ils m'ont fait souffrir. Je les imagines déja en pleine agonie, à mes pieds, me suppliant de leur laisser la vie sauve et moi les achevants d'un geste svelte et digne. Mon fantasme ... La sonnerie retenti, je dois me rendre dans la salle de defense contre les forces du mal. Je me redresse et m'assois sur le bord de mon lit. Je souleve ma manche et regarde la marque sombre gravée sur ma peau. Elle me brûle encore et toujours mais je me suis habitué à la douleur. Je me lève et vais rapidement m'humidifier le visage dans la salle d'eau. En relevant la tête je tombe nez à nez avec mon reflet. J'ai presque faillit me faire peur. J'ai d'enormes cernes et le visage tellement pâle qu'on ce demande encore si j'en ai un. J'ai les cheveux loin d'etre propres mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'attrappe ma baguette magique, l'accroche à ma ceinture et sort en direction de la salle de cours. J'arrive en retard, comme d'habitude. J'ouvre la porte, rentre et m'installe à la table du fond, seul. J'ai fait du bruit, tout le monde me regarde mais je m'en fiche. Le professeur s'avance vers moi et me dit: Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre retard ? -J'avais quelqu'un à torturer avant de venir, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, répondis-je ironiquement. -Vous voulez jouer au plus malin ? Allez sur l'estrade, ainsi que ... Il se tourne vers le reste de la classe et designe une jeune fille de poufsouffle. Moi, je me dirige vers le ring et m'installe face à elle. Les regards de toute la salle sont posés sur nous ... Emma est là. Vous allez chacun votre tour lancer le sort que nous avons appris pour bloquer les gestes de l'adversaire, et ensuite vous continuerais le combat de la façon dont vous voudrez avec les sorts déja appris jusqu'a present. La fille sourit, moi indigné, je hausse la voix. Vous n'avez pas le droit, j'etais absent !!! - C'est le prix de votre impertinence mon garçon ... en position ... La fille lève le bras gauche en arriere et tend la baguette vers moi de son autre main. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. J'attrappe ma baguette avec rapidité, fait un clin d'oeil vers la demoiselle et sans crier gare me tourne vers le Professeur. Je marmonne quelques paroles sombres et un jet d'étincelles verdatre sort de ma baguette et frappe le professeur en pleine poitrine. Il tombe à la renverse. Tout le monde cris, horrifiés ... Moi je remet ma baguette à sa place initiale. Je sens alors une main se cramponer à mon bras, je me tourne vers la personne ayant eu le malheur de me toucher. Ca me fait horriblement mal mais je n'en laisse paraitre aucunes émotions. C'est Emma. Son visage est grave et fermé. Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? Tu es vraiment irrésponsable !! - Je me suis emporter ... et ce que je compte faire ? ... rien, ça me semble une bonne idée. - Mais tu as attaquer un Professeur !! - C'etait lui ou moi ! Je retire violemment mon bras de son etreinte et sort de la salle de cours en ayant eu bien pris soin de claquer la porte derriere moi. Ca fait plus d'effet. Je vais m'adosser à un arbre dans le parc, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis fier de moi. Monsieur Habbitburg. Un voix résonne derriere moi, je ne me retourne pas et ne prononce pas un mot. Vu la gravité de votre acte, Serpentard perd 150 Points par votre faute. Et plusieurs retenues vous seront infligées. Quelle idée d'attaquer votre professeur ! Vous serez renvoyer de cours pendant plusieurs semaines en esperant que votre comportement s'ameliorera durant cette periode. Et une derniere chose : Où avez vous appris à maîtriser ce sort ? Il n'est pas enseigner dans cette école. Je ne repond toujours pas. Je n'ai rien à dire. Comme vous voudrez, vous avez beaucoup de qualitées Mr Habbitburg. Malheureusement elles sont mal exploitées. Il part, moi je reste là, sans bouger. J'ai toujours detester ceux qui représentent "l'autorité". J'ai le ventre nouer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ma marque me fait horriblement mal, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je me sens seul. Trop seul, c'est la premiere fois que ça m'arrive. Je reste là, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Longtemps à mon avis puisque la nuit tombe lourdement sur la surface de lac devant mes yeux. C'est ce moment que Emma à choisie pour venir me voir. Elle s'installe en silence à mes côtés. Je sens son odeur, et un frisson me parcourt. On reste là, en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Elle se decide enfin à parler : Je suis désolée Charles. - Désolée de quoi ? - Désolée d'être comme ça avec toi. Depuis la conversation que nous avons eu, il y a déja cinq ans. Je... j'y pense sans arrêt. A chaque fois que je te vois j'ai le coeur serré ... - Que veux tu que ça me fasse ? - Je croyais que tu m'aimais ... - Tu m'a fait souffrir, tu as jouer avec mon coeur, c'est fini maintenant. J'ai changer, je ne suis pas le même qu'avant ! - Mais je t'aime ! - Tant pis pour toi, ce n'est pas mon cas ! - Je ... je ... Des larmes claires glissent sur son visage, c'est la premiere fois que je la vois pleurer, et c'est par ma faute. Pourquoi me fais tu ça ? - Ca te regarde ? Sa question m'a tellement étonnée que je n'ai pas su quoi repondre d'autre. Oui, ça me regarde ! Tu fais tout pour attirer l'attention et quand on s'attache à toi, tu rejette tout ! as-tu peur de l'amour ? - La seule fois que j'ai aimé m'a convaincu que c'etait la pire idiotie qui existe dans ce monde ! - Charles ... je t'en pris, ne me rejette pas ... je veux t'aider. - Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! - Bien sur que si ! Regarde dans quel état tu te trouve ! - Tu veux que je te mente en te disant que je t'aime ? - Tu me ments déja en me disant que tu ne m'aime pas ! Elle a raison ... je l'aime peut être encore mais je suis obliger de l'oublier. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai une envie soudaine de l'embrasser ! Pourquoi m'as tu rejetée tellement de fois si tu m'aime ? - Il n'y a que les imbèciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je ne me sentais pas prête à t'aimer, tout simplement. Elle s'approche de moi, monte à cheval sur mon bassin et me force à m'allonger. Elle se penche à son tour , sa poitrine touche mon torse. Elle dépose ses lèvres délicates sur les miennes. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux dorés. Mon coeur va explosé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, questions femmes je ne m'y connais absolument pas ! Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, elle continue à m'embrasser. Je la force à cesser. Il y a un probleme ? - Absolument aucuns mais j'ai eu assez d'emotions fortes pour la journée. Il fait nuit et ... euh ... - J'ai compris. Elle se releve, moi aussi. Nous nous regardons, génés, droit dans les yeux. Elle se jete soudainement à mon cou et recommence à m'embrasser. Je me laisse faire. Je ne bouge pas. Elle s'écarte et me regarde à nouveau. Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tient ! - On verra ça demain. - Comme tu veux, bonne nuit Charles. - Bonne nuit Emma. Elle s'approche de mon oreille et murmure un leger "je t'aime" avant de repartir en direction du château. Si j'avais su en me levant ce qui allait ce passer j'aurais sauter par la fenêtre afin d'eviter ce moment répugnant de mon existence. Comment ai-je put faire ça ? Mon maître ne doit pas être au courant, il ne le saura pas. J'ai aussi droit au bonheur, mais l'amour pourrait m'amener à ma perte. Mais je l'aime ! Personne ne sera jamais au courant, tout du moins je l'espere. Je l'aime plus que tout. Elle m'a changer en quelques minutes ... je suis enfin heureux. 


	6. chapitre 6

VI : Trahison  
  
Je t'aime. Elle me le murmure encore une fois, je ne compte plus le nombre de "je t'aime" qu'elle a prononcée en ma faveur. Comme si elle avait peur que je l'oublis alors que c'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Tu as peur ? Je te sens trembler. -C'est juste que je trouve cet endoit un peu trop austère pour une jeune fille comme moi. Nous nous etions réfugiés dans un cachot pour ne pas que l'on nous voit ensemble. Emma ne voulait pas encore tenir ses amis au courant de notre relation. Elle se colle contre moi, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête dans le creu de mon épaule. Je pose mes mains sur son bassin et embrasse son front. Nous restons ainsi, savourant cet instant de tranquilité. Elle pose alors ses mains sur les miennes et commence à remonter le long de mes bras en caressant. Mais lorsqu'elle effleure ma marque, je retire brusquement le bras. Elle me regarde bizzarement, perplexe. Moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal au bras ? -Oui, une petite douleur de rien du tout, rien de grave. -Fais voir. -NON ! -Pourquoi ? Charles, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? -Rien du tout ! Ne parlons plus de ça veux tu ? -Mais ça m'inquiete, j'ai en... Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle se recule doucement et me dit: J'ai plusieurs choses à faire ... Il faut que j'y aille. -Je te raccompagne, ... -Pour que tout le monde nous vois ensemble ? Pas question. Elle se retourne vers la sortie, et d'un pas ferme et decidé sort de la piece sans me regarder. Je reste planté là, sans savoir quoi faire et au bout d'une ou deux minutes court à sa poursuite. J'arrive à la rattrapper dans un couloir près de la bibliothèque. Je lui attrappe le bras et la retourne vers moi. De quoi as tu peur exactement ?! Faudrait peut-être que tu grandisse un peu et que tu assume tes sentiments tu ne pense pas ?! REGARDE MOI !! Et ose me dire que tu ne m'aime pas ! OSE !! Je lui serre de plus en plus le bras, je m'emporte, je ne me contrôle plus. Charles lâche moi ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! C'est à cet instant prècis qu'une des amies d'Emma arrivent et nous voient tous les deux. Moi aggripant cette douce jeune fille et elle criant, me suppliant de la lâcher. Elles coururent vers nous et l'une d'elles me gifle pour que je libère Emma de son étreinte. Ce que je fis ! Elle me crie dessus, comme si j'etais un assassin. Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de la traiter ainsi ?! Tu t'en prend aux innocents maintenant !!! C'est du jolie ! Je vais aller voir le directeur pour que tu sois renvoyer ! C'est tout ce que tu merite ! Tu lui fais du mal, ça t'amuse ?! Elle n'apprecie pas ta compagnie, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ?!! -Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air si dégoutée que ça quand je l'embrasse. -Elle ne veux pas ... Quand tu l'embrasse ? Arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour des réalitées !! Elle ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais ! Tu es de loin, très loin, son genre de mec ! -Ah oui ? -Oui. -Et c'est quoi son genre de mec alors, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ? -Euh... Peu importe ! Elle ne t'aime pas, vous ne serez jamais ensemble ! Point final. Capiche ? -Lily,... -Oui Emma ? Ca va ? -Ca va, mais Lily ... tu te trompe. -Comment ça ? -J'aime Charles. Le visage de sa copine se décompose sous nos yeux. Elle pointe un doigt vers Emma. J'espere que c'est une plaisanterie, de mauvais goût certe, mais j'espere que s'en est une ! Tu me déçoit énormement Emma. Elle partie en courant, Emma pleurait. C'est ce que je craignais. Je m'approche d'elle, voulant la sérrée dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Mais elle me repousse. Tu es content ?! C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Ne me touche plus ! Ne m'approche plus. Je ne supporte plus cette vie. L'amour que je porte pour toi me détruit, tu me detruit. Elle partit en courant à son tour. Moi je restais planté là une nouvelle fois, au milieu du couloir. Fou de rage je donne un énorme coup de poing dans le mur ce qui fit saigner mes articulation. Je ne m'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ce comportement envers moi ? C'est inhumain. Je me décide à faire un tour dans le parc histoire de me calmer. Je longe quelques couloirs pour trouver la sortie et au tournant de l'un d'eux une voix m'interpelle : Habbitburg est amoureux ! Je me retourne vers Severus. Et alors ? Ca te pose un probleme ? -A moi non, mais ça ve t'en poser plus d'un. -Comment ça ? -Quand le Maître va savoir pourquoi tu ne t'entraine plus ... Il va être furieux d'apprendre que sa protection magique ne sert à rien, à cause d'une fille. Je prend Severus par les épaules et le plaque contre le mur. Tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ? -Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empeche ? J'ai tout à y gagner moi. -Ordure ! Je le lâche, lui lance un regard plein de haine et sort dans le parc d'un pas decidé. Je m'affale contre un arbre et regarde droit devant moi. Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle me rejete encore une fois. Mais à quel prix ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, on ne joue pas avec moi, je ne suis pas un jouet !! AAAAAH ! Je n'ai pas put retenir ce cris, ma marque vient brusquement de me brûler. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. Que ce passe-t-il exactement ? Je souffre, je me roule de douleur sur le sol, continuant de crier. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je transpire de tout mon corps, pleins de sueur. Je ne comprend pas, dites moi ce qui ce passe !!! Tu m'as désobéis Cette voix, elle résonne dans ma tête, c'est sa voix, la voix de mon Maître. Pourquoi me faites vous ça ?! -Tu m'as désobéis, tu mérite ce qui t'arrive ! -Je n'ai rien fait ! -Tu m'avais jurer fidélité, est-ce que ce pacte tient toujours ? -Bien sur Maître. -Alors montre moi ce que tu sais faire. -Comment ? -Tue la ! -Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne peux pas ! -Tue la ou tu mourra à sa place et par concequent je m'occuperais personnellement de sa mort. -Non je ne peux pas ! -Tue la ! -Maître, vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça ! ... Aucunes reponses ... La douleur a seccée et je n'entend plus rien dans ma tête. Je pleure. J'en ai assez. Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours une fin au bonheur ? POURQUOI ?! J'ai besoin de reponses mais je sais trés bien que je n'en aurais pas. Il faut que je fasse un choix... Je vais la tuer. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite de tout façon. J'attendrais la fin de l'année et je le ferais. En attendant, il faut que je regagne sa confiance. Je dois paraitre doux, aimable et attendrit. Tout un travail d'acteur. Je me releve, enleve la terre qui s'est agrippée à mes habits et retourne dans l'école. Je vais à la bibliothéque en esperant la trouvée à cet endroit mais il n'y a personne. Je vais donc m'aventurer dans les toilettes des filles. J'entrouve la porte et passe une tête pour être sur de ne pas deranger. J'entend des sanglots, ça doit être elle. Emma ? Les sanglots céssent immédiatement mais elle ne me repond pas. Emma, il faut que je te parle. - Je ne veux plus te voir. -Tu ne m'aime plus ? -Bien sur que si je t'aime ! -Alors laisse moi te parler. Je la vois sortir d'une des cabines et j'entre dans la salle à mon tour. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras, sans un mot. Elle éclate à nouveau en sanglot. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Excuse moi Charles, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. -Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime c'est le plus important. -Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Elle se recule, et toujours en me tenant les mains, elle me regarde. Tu es tout décoiffé. Qu'as tu fait ? -Rien du tout, je suis tomber. -Tu te décoiffe quand tu tombe ? -Il faut croire que oui. Elle me sourit. Il faut dire que ça te va bien. Elle est magnifique, dommage. Elle ne jouiera pas autant de la vie qu'elle le croit puisqu'elle va bientôt la quitter. Je la reprend dans mes bras et la sert fort contre moi. Profite ma petite, profite car c'est bientôt la fin. 


	7. chapitre 7

VII : La mort  
  
Maintenant presque toute l'école est au courant de notre relation. Emma a perdue la totalité de ses soi-disant amis et elle reste avec moi. C'est le début de la victoire. Moi j'essaye de paraitre plus attendri que je ne le suis et on croirait que ça marche. Le probleme c'est qu'on arrive à la fin de l'année et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la meilleure solution de meurtre ... Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour utiliser la magie. Je devrais faire à "l'ancienne". Avec une arme blanche ? Non, il y aurait trop de sang ... A quoi pense tu ? Je baisse la tête et la regarde. Elle est allongée, sa tête posée sur mes jambes. Je lui passe ma main dans les cheveux. Attrappe une mèche dorée et commence à jouer avec en l'entortillant autour de mes doigts. A toi ! -Vraiment ? Elle sourit. Oui. Tu es vraiment belle, ton futur mari aura vraiment de la chance ... -Mais c'est toi mon futur mari gros béta. -Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Elle se redresse et se tourne vers moi. Tu n'aimerais pas ? -Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas imaginer mon avenir. -Etrange, moi j'y pense sans arrêts. Je me vois devenir une grande Aurore et tuer tous ces Mangemorts. Un par un ... Elle se retourne pour regarder le lac et je la fusille du regard. Un regard noir, plein de haine. J'en deduis que ce sera toi ou moi. -Quoi ? -Qui devra s'occuper des enfants evidemment ! Je la sert dans mes bras et l'embrasse dans la nuque. Elle sent bon, je renifle l'odeur de ses cheveux avec passion. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui lèche le lob de celle-ci. Elle frissone, je sourie. J'ai envie de toi. Elle se tourne vers moi à nouveau et me regarde bouche bée. Mon regard penetre le sien. Je lui repete : J'ai envie de toi. Elle detache son regard du mien et baisse la tête. J'ai besoin de gouter du Emma, plus en profondeur... Je l'embrasse tendrement. Je prend son menton entre mon index et mon pouce et la force à relever la tête. Tu en as pas envie toi aussi ? - Je ne sais pas trop, ce serait ma premiere fois ... -On a 17 ans, on est assez mûre pour cela. -Tu dois avoir raison. -Je te laisse le choix. Si tu te sens prête viens aux bordures de la forêt interdite, du côté du lac, ce soir à 23h00. Je l'embrasse une derniere fois et me lève. Je me dirige vers le chateau sans un regard en arriere. Ce soir sera le bon. Je lui donnerais du plaisir pour ses derniers instants à vivre. Je vais dans la grande salle pour prendre mon repas. Je m'installe avec mes camarades Serpentards et vois Emma s'assoir seule à la table des Gryffondors. Severus s'assoit en face de moi et me fixe, un sourire mesquin dessiné sur son visage. Je ne lache pas son regard, pas même au moment où le directeur se lève et s'écrit d'une voix joyeuse : Bon appetit à tous ! Les plats apparaissent sur la table, je decide de porter mon attention sur ceux-ci. C'est alors que Severus me dit : Il faudrait peut-être te depecher non ? Elle doit en mourir d'envie ... Je lui lance un regard noir comme seule réponse. Ouh la ! Mr Charles est mécontent, je devrais peut-être me taire. -Oui, tu devrais. Je finis mon repas tranquillement, échangant quelques regards avec Emma. Aprés avoir fini, je me lève et decide d'aller passer le temps dans la bibliotheque en attendant l'heure véridique. Je prend des livres parlant des suicides les plus célèbres. Je tourne les pages rapidement et m'arrette subitement sur un article qui attire mon attention. " La jeune Aurore, Calista Kossboorm, a été retrouvée morte, noyée dans un Etang proche du ministere de la magie. Plusieurs personnes pensent qu'elle fut victime d'un meurtre, mais la thése du suicide reste la plus plausible ..." Je referme le livre. Mon visage s'illumine. J'ai trouvé !! -J'en suis ravie pour vous jeune homme. Maintenant il est temps pour vous de regagner votre dortoir. La bibliothécaire était venue vers moi et avait pris le livre pour le ranger. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à aller dans la forêt interdite et attendre, derriere les arbres, à l'abris des regards. J'attend, regardant ma montre toutes les minutes. J'ai les mains moites, je tremble. C'est ma premiere fois, mes premieres fois. L'heure tant attendue arrive enfin. Mais Emma n'est toujours pas là. J'attend dix minutes de plus mais toujours rien. Elle ne viendra pas. Je sort de ma cachette et commence à marcher vers le château, tête basse, les mains dans les poches. C'est alors qu'on me sussure à l'oreille : Je suis là. Je me retourne en souriant et prend Emma par la taille pour la plaquer contre moi. J'ai eu peur. -C'est l'effet voulu. J'avais envie de me faire desirer. -Tu te fais desirer naturellement, pas besoin de ce genre de stratagèmes. Elle me sourit, je l'embrasse. Comment as tu fais pour venir ? -J'ai piquée la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter. -Bonne initiative. -Ca valait le coup. Elle m'embrasse à son tour. Elle fourre sa langue dans ma bouche et la tourne à l'interieur, l'emmelant avec la mienne. Je fais glisser mes mains sous sa chemise, la caressant avec douceur. Elle continue à m'embrasser, ses mains agrippent ma ceinture et commence à la détacher. J'enlace mes bras autour de sa taille et la porte legerement pour pouvoir me déplacer vers le bord du lac. Je la force à s'allonger sur l'herbe. J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'interieur. Je l'embrasse passionement et laisse glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou. Sa peau est brûlante ce qui fait contraste avec la fraîcheur de la soirée. Elle me retire ma chemise avec douceur. Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. J'en profite pour déboutoner la sienne et enlever son soutient gorge. Elle se met à cheval sur mon bassin et commence à jouer avec ses doigts sur mon torse nu. Je frissone mais je ne la lache pas des yeux. Elle se penche sur moi. Sa poitrine touche mon torse, nos deux corps sont brûlants. Elle m'embrasse et fait descendre ses lèvres dans mon cou, avant de sortir sa langue et de la laisser divaguer sur ma peau. Je la fais basculer sur le dos et décris la courbe de ses seins avec ma main. Je la pose sur son ventre et la remonte lascivement sur la courbe de son sein gauche, effleurant la pointe sans m'attarder puis trace une ligne jusqu'a son nombril. Je la sens frémir, moi je tremble et ma respiration est forte. Mes sens deviennent fou. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres à l'endroit où s'étaient arretés mes doigts. J'embrasse sa peau tendrement, fasciné par les réactions que cela engendre chez Emma. Elle se cambre légerement, me poussant à continuer, et laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir quand j'arrive sur sa poitrine. Je la désirais à tel point que j'en avais mal au ventre. Ma bouche s'empare de l'extrémité de son sein. Elle fremit d'une telle intensité qu'elle m'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser avec exaltation.Tout en poursuivant le baiser, je lui retirais sa chemise. Je fais glisser mes doigts le long de son ventre, m'arrette au nombril quelques secondes et continue à descendre de plus en plus, attendant sa réaction pour continuer. C'est alors qu'avec sa main elle fait glisser sa jupe accompagnée de son sous-vêtement. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et sentant sa vulnérabilité, je roule sur le côté avant qu'elle n'ai put réagir. Elle est en position dominante par rapport à moi. Sa nudité me paraissait maintenant naturelle, voire évidente. Elle en profita pour enlever mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je me redresse et elle enlace ses bras autour de mon cou en me redonnant le dessus. Elle me sert tellement fort contre elle que je ne sentais plus mon corps. Elle noua ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je la regarde dans les yeux et ne quitte pas son regard tandis que je rentre en elle avec douceur. Elle se raidit le temps de laisser passer la douleur des premieres secondes et moi je ne bouge pas, suivant dans son regard la moindre de ses émotions. Soudain ses yeux se ferment et elle bascule la tête en arriere et moi, ne contrôlant plus mon corps, je poursuit mon mouvement. Je suis parcouru d'un frisson intense et indescriptible. Je laisse échapper un son rauque contre mes lèvres. Elle, de son côté, pousse un cri démontrant ainsi son abandon total. Je savoure jusqu'au dernier moment la parfaite communion de nos deux corps. Je retombe legerement sur elle, haletant, et elle passe un bras protecteur autour de ma tête. Nous ne disons rien pendant quelques minutes. Elle sourit, moi aussi. J'ai d'etranges sensations qui courent en moi, comme si toutes mes craintes avaient disparues. C'est à ce moment là que je repense à la suite du programme. Elle me regarde toujours en souriant, moi j'ai perdu le mien. Elle le remarque et pose une main inquiete sur mon bras, sur ma marque. J'hurle comme un martyre et me lève rapidement. Elle me regarde inquiete et son regard tombe sur la tache noire qui orne mon bras. Je la vois pâlir sous mes yeux. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Je la regarde sans dire un mot. Elle se lève à son tour, prend ses affaires et se rhabille precipitamment. Charles ! Tu n'es qu'un ... Je lui attrappe le bras. C'est le moment d'agir ou jamais. Je pose mon doigt sur ma bouche. Sssshhhh.... Elle me regarde sans dire un mot. Je vois des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Que vas tu me faire ? -J'ai adoré cette soirée Emma, c'est la plus belle de toute ma vie. -Moi aussi Charles ... Je t'aime. -Je t'aime aussi. J'attrappe brusquement son cou avec mes deux mains. Je serre le plus fort possible. Elle agrippe mes mains avec les siennes. Elle bouge dans tous les sens, paniquée, mais elle ne peut pas crier. Moi je ne lache pas l'étreinte... Quelques minutes plus tard s'en était fini d'Emma Kolinski. Son dernier regard fut pour moi. Je laisse tomber son corps inerte lourdement sur le sol. Je me rhabille tranquillement n'osant pas la regarder. Je me trouve anormalement calme. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprit je la regarde, je regarde son visage d'une pâleur impressionante. Mes yeux sont vide d'émotion. Je la prend dans mes bras et commence à avancer dans l'eau. Lorsque celle-ci m'arrive à la hauteur des épaules, je lache l'envellope humaine de celle que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. Je regarde une derniere fois son visage avant qu'il soit emporter par l'eau. Maintenant c'est fini. J'avais accomplit ma mission, mon Maître sera fier de moi. 


	8. chapitre 8

VIII. Conscience  
  
J'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'est arretté. Les trais de mon visage sont tirés et je ne vois que de floues silhouettes à travers l'eau qui à l'air de s'être definitivement installer sur mes pupiles. Je suis là, à la table des Serpentards, je ne touche pas à mon assiette, je ne bouge pas. Je ne vois rien, je ne veux plus voir. Son visage de morte est gravé dans mes yeux et dans mon esprit. Elle me hante completement. Elle me rit au nez, un rire sadique. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me dévorer. J'ai les mains moites et mes yeux sont rouges. J'ai perdu le sommeil. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus. Je veux mourir. J'irais en Enfer, elle est au Paradis. Plus jamais elle ne sera prés de moi. Je me consume à petit feu. Je me sens sale, je me répugne. Je ne merite pas de respirer. Soudain la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre en fracas et le garde chasse du parc apparait, livide. Il court au milieu de la salle, remuant sa masse imposante, les bras au ciel et criant: Un mort à Poudlard ! Un mort à Poudlard ! C'est la panique. Tous le monde est pâle. Severus a compris. Moi je ne bouge toujours pas, j'aimerais tant tout oublier. Le directeur sort en trombe en donnant quelques indications aux prefets. On m'ordonne de rejoindre mon dortoir. Je ne veux pas, mais j'y suis obliger. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, je ne peux pas dormir. J'observe le plafond. Plusieurs heures s'écoulent et on frappe à la porte. Severus se precipite et ouvre. J'entend une voix annoncer : Mr Habbitburg, veuillé bien me suivre, s'il vous plait. Je me lève lentement. La tête basse je commence à suivre cet homme que je ne connais pas. Ont-ils decouvert que c'est moi l'assassin ? Vont-ils me tuer ? Je veux quitter ce monde ! TUEZ MOI ! On arrive devant la porte d'un bureau. Entrez. J'entre et m'installe sur la chaise en face du bureau, l'homme s'assied en face de moi et pose ses coudes sur celui ci. Il me fixe. J'ai une trés mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je ne dis rien, pas un mot, j'attend. Votre amie, Emma Kolinski, est décédée. Je ferme les yeux, je sens qu'ils vont me trahir. Toutes mes condoleances. -Emma ... C'est le seul mot qui à put sortir de ma bouche. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis l'auteur de ce meurtre. Je veux être certain qu'ils ne savent pas. Comment est-elle morte ? -Noyée, dans le lac. NON ! Etranglée ! Par MES mains !!! L'homme se lève et va chercher une cape qu'il depose devant moi. Savez vous à qui appartient cette cape d'invisibilitée ? -A Jame Potter. Je l'avais tout de suite reconnue, les mots etaient sortis seuls de ma bouche. Vous êtes sur ? Comment le savez vous ? -Emma m'en avait parler ... j'imagine que c'est celle la, tout le monde ne possede pas de cape d'invisibilitée. Il me regarde bizzarement avant de ranger la cape dans un tiroir qu'il ferme à clé. Vous pouvez sortir. Je me lève et sort de la piece. Mes mains se sont glissées dans mes poches et je marche. Je marche dans ces longs couloirs, ne sachant où je vais. Je m'arrette alors et tombe à genoux. J'ai mal au ventre. Je sens mes entrailles se serrés. J'arrette de respirer. Ma poitrine fait un bond et la bile jaune, qui etait dans mon corps quelques secondes auparavant, se repend sur le carrelage froid. Ca ne s'arrette pas. J'ai l'impression que je vais totalement me vider. Je suis à bout de forces, j'ai mal. Je m'étale sur le sol, ma joue trempant dans le liquide jaunâtre et je m'endort ainsi. Je me sens secoué par l'épaule. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. L'odeur est toute autour de moi et j'ai encore ce goût amer incrusté sur ma langue. On continu à me secouer. J'emet un grognement. Habbitburg ! Reveille toi ! J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne vois que le carrelage ruisselant du couloir. Je me tourne, faisant tremper mes cheveux dans mes rejets, et regarde au dessus de moi. C'est Lily. L'amie d'Emma. Elle a les yeux rouges, elle a pleurée. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je ne lui repond pas, une larme commence à couler le long de ma joue. Je suis mort de fatigue. Lève toi. Tu es dans un sale etat. Je comprend que tu es desespéré ... -Non, tu ne comprend rien du tout ! Je me releve difficilement et la regarde, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je suis repugnant. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers mon dortoir. Tous le monde s'ecarte sur mon chemin. Je les vois se dire des choses au creu de l'oreille en me regardant, mais je m'en fiche. Je vais directement dans la salle de bain. Je me met sous la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de me deshabiller. Je viens juste de me rendre compte de l'atrocité de mes actes. Je suis damné. Je sens l'eau s'infiltré dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux. Mes larmes se mèlent à l'eau bouillante. Je n'ai plus de coeur, mon coeur est mort mais mon esprit persiste à survivre. Je vivrais à jamais dans la souffrance. Tu vas aller à son enterrement ? C'est Severus. Il me regarde. Je m'essuis le visage avec ma main et arrette de faire couler l'eau. Je sors, attrappe une serviette avec laquelle je frotte mes cheveux. Je le regarde à mon tour. Non. Il parait étonné de ma reponse. En tout cas, tu t'es bien drebrouiller. Je n'aurais jamais réussis à faire si bien. -Tu n'aurais surtout jamais eu les tripes pour tuer la femme que tu aime. Je lui lance ma serviette et sort de la salle. J'ai besoin de retourner sur les lieux du crime. Je ne risque plus rien de toute façon. Je marche sur cette herbe, qui me parait noire maintenant. De gros nuages sombres flottent au dessus de ma tête. Je suis à l'endroit où nous avons vecus la passion de nos corps ... encore vivants. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, les bras écartés. Il commence à pleuvoir, l'eau me martelle le visage. Mes doigts se glissent entre les brins d'herbe. Ils heurtent un objet fin, metallique et frais. Je le prend et le regarde. C'est le collier d'Emma. Son bijoux fetiche. Un ange ... je l'attache autour de mon poignet, ainsi elle serra toujours prés de moi. Je tourne la tête dans la direction du lac. Soudain un flash puissant, representant la tête d'Emma apparait devant mes yeux. Mon coeur s'emballe. J'ai peur, ce n'est pourtant qu'un éclair. Je suis completement tremper et je tremble de partout. Ma vie est-elle deja tracée ? Je suis et je resterais un assassin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de mon maître. Mon maître qui m'a pourri jusqu'a la moëlle. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je n'en ai plus la force. ACHEVEZ MOI !!! Je ferme les yeux. J'ai 17 ans et j'ai déja tuer quelqu'un.  
  
*****************************************  
  
STOP ! ARRETTEZ VOUS ! Je cours. Les flics londoniens me courrent aprés. Je viens de voler une épicerie pour pouvoir me nourir. Je tourne rapidement dans une petite ruelle sombre et me plaque contre le mur pour ne pas être vu. Ils passent sans me voir. Je soupir, mon coeur bat la chamade et mon front est ruisselant de sueur. Je regarde mon butin : une pomme, une barre chocolatée et quelques billets. Tout ce cirque pour si peu, les Moldus sont fous. Je fourre tout ça dans mes poches, remet le capuchon de ma cape noire en place et m'avance dans la rue. Je croise un groupe de jeunes qui ricanent sur mon passage, mais je continu mon chemin sans y faire attention. Regardez le ! Il y en a qui fêtent Halloween avant l'heure ! Ah ah ! Je continue à marcher. Je reçois une pierre dans la tête. Je stop net. J'en reçois une autre. Je suis trés enervé et il ne faut jamais m'enerver. Je me retourne lentement vers eux. Je vois une troisieme pierre s'approcher de mon visage à une vitesse affolante. Elle va se heurter entre mes deux yeux. J'ai le reflexe impressionant de l'attrapper avec ma main. Je la regarde quelques secondes avant de poser mon regard froid sur ses jeunes. Ils ont perdu leurs sourires niais. Je jette la pierre sur le côté, attrappe ma baguette à ma ceinture. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois personne d'autres à part eux. Ils se mettent alors à ricaner de nouveau. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle... Avada Kedavra. Ils tombent tous sous le choc, leurs corps encore chaud tombent sur le béton sale et froid de cette rue londonienne. Je prefere ne pas rester là, il vaut mieux disparaitre. Je remet ma baguette en place et transplane. J'apparait dans mon salon, j'ai le visage ferme. J'enleve ma cape et la laisse glisser le long de mon canapé. Je vais m'écrouler sur mon matelat. Je viens de recommencer à tuer, je ne fais plus que ça de ma vie. Je n'ai que 21 ans et je suis deja pourris. Je regarde mon plafond noir de poussiere et de toiles d'areignées. Je me sens seul. Je soupire. On m'a confier une mission mais je ne sais pas si je peux accepter. C'est trop dangereux ! Et si je me fais prendre ? Je n'ai pas envie d'etre pris. Je ne voudrais jamais aller pourir encore plus à Azkaban, même si je suis persuader que ma vie se finira là-bas d'une maniere ou d'une autre. Je dois être punit pour mes crimes. Je le sais, mais j'ai peur. Je suis trop faible pour supporter cela. Mais comment puis- je avoir encore le gout de vivre, à vivre comme ça, seul, perdu dans mon trou, à attendre mon tour ? Ma vie ne vaut rien, rien du tout. Je suis un dechet de la société. Je ferme les yeux et quelques secondes infinies s'écoulent avant que mon esprit s'endorme. On frappe à ma porte, je ne comprend pas. On en m'a jamais rendu visite, et personne n'est au courant que je loge ici. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, en frottant legerement, pour me reveiller. Je me redresse avec difficultés, j'ai les muscles completement flasques. Je vais ouvrir et un vent de glace me refroidit tout le corps, du cerveau, en passant par l'échine, jusqu'aux pieds. Ce que je vois devant moi me glace le sang. Mr Habbitburg, suivez nous. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. 


	9. chapitre 9

IX- Detention  
  
Je n'y crois pas mes oreilles, c'est un rêve. Dites moi que je vais me reveiller dans peu de temps. Ca ne peut être qu'un cauchemard. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Je ne bouge pas, le regard dans le vide. J'ai froid, je tremble de partout. Pourquoi me font-ils cet effet ? Ce ne sont que des membres du Ministere ... Rien de plus. Suivez nous. Ne nous obliger à utiliser la force. Je ne bouge toujours pas et demande dans un murmure ! Pourquoi ? - Vous avez étè apperçut par un membre important du Ministere de la Magie, tuant un groupe de jeunes Moldus, en utilisant un sort impardonable. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, il baisse le ton et ajoute; mais ça ne vous sera pas favorable. Il lève les bras, claque des doigts et me designe avec l'index. Les battements de mon coeur s'accellerent de plus en plus, la Panique. J'apperçoit deux détraqueurs qui s'avancent lentement vers moi. Je me sens vider, j'ai froid, je n'arrive plus à bouger ! NON ! PITIE ! Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban ! Je prefere mourir ici et tout de suite ! Je suis foutu. JE VOUS EN PRIS !! Je ne veux pas mourir ainsi. Je sais que je suis une ordure ... mais pitié, pas ainsi. Je n'ai plus de force pour me débattre, plus d'espoir non plus. C'est comme ça. Si je dois partir, qu'il en soit ainsi. On me cramponne les bras de chaques côtés et je me sens tomber. Mes paupieres deviennent lourdes e tombent à leur tour ... je meurs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est noir autour de moi, je panique, je ne sens plus mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'être impuissant. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Au secours ! Un signe, faites moi un signe. Je vous en pris, j'ai besoin d'aide. Un claquement de porte. Je sursaute et me plaque violemment contre le dossier de chaise sur laquelle je suis assis. J'avais la tête dans mes bras, c'est pour cela que je ne voyais rien. Je regarde autour de moi rapidement. C'est une piece circulaire, sombre, en pierre grise, sans ouvertures. Aucuns trous, aucunes fenètres, juste une porte. Une odeur de moisissure flotte autour de moi et de cet homme, debout devant la porte et me fixant depuis plusieurs minutes. Je tremble, ma respiration est saccadée, je deteste cette piéce, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas rester ici, j'ai l'impression d'être dans mon cerceuil. C'est tout comme. Je ne comprend pas ... Comment a-t-il put entendre ce que j'ai penser ? Ai- je parler tout fort sans m'en rendre compte ? Non, j'arrive à lire dans vos pensées tout simplement. Tout ce que vous pensez, la moindre petite pensée je l'entend comme si vous me la criez aux oreilles. Je ne peux donc rien cacher. Rien du tout. C'est bien pour cela qu'on a fait appelle à moi. Vous avez un esprit trés torturé jeune homme. Quel âge avez vous ? Il s'installe face à moi et dépose des papiers sur lesquels il prend note. Alors ? - Vingt et un ans. - Vingt et un ans ? Vous êtes mal partit dans la vie vous. - Je sais. - Et pas trés bavard en plus de ça. Vos pensées sont plus passionantes que votre conversation. Ca va être plus long que je pensais ... Savez vous où vous êtes ? Azkaban, je suis forcement à Azkaban. Exactement. Vous êtes trés percepicasse. Ne pense pas. Ne pense pas. Ne pense pas. Pas la peine de vous forcez Mr ... Habbitburg. C'est ça ? - Oui - Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? - Oui - Vous pouvez me le dire ? - Non. - Il faudra pourtant que vous collaboriez. - Pourquoi ? Je vais mourir dans tous les cas. - Ce n'est pas une raison valable. Pensez à vos victimes. - Bien sur que si s'en est une ! Je pousse violemment la table et cours frapper le mur avec mon poing. J'entend le gars du Ministere rammasser les feuilles qui sont tombées. Ne vous enervez pas. Je ne repond pas. J'ai du mal à respirer, il faut que je me calme. Qu'est que vous essayez de faire exactement ? - Je suis payé pour découvrir la psychologie des assacins. Pourquoi avez vous tuer ces Moldus? - Ca ne vous regarde pas. Je ne veux pas parler à quelqu'un qui peut s'introduire dans ma tête et qui est payer pour ça ! J'entend sa plume gratter les parchemins. Qu'est ce que vous ecrivez encore ?! Je me retourne et lui arrache la feuille des mains. Je ne prend pas la peine de lire et je la dechire en plusieurs morceaux avant de les fourrer dans ma bouche et de les avaler pour pas qu'il puisse les recoller. J'ai pas besoin d'un Psy à deux francs ! Si je dois creuver, j'emmenerais ma tête avec moi ! Maintenant SORTEZ !!! Il se lèvre, me fait un signe de tête polit et sort comme je lui ai demander. Je me laisse tomber contre le mur et glissele long de celui-ci. Je ramene mes jambes contre mon torse, le visage ruisselant de sueurs froides, dans mes mains. Je suis secoué de Spasms. Je ne me controlle plus, je deviens fou. Pourquoi dois-je endurer cela ? C'est la derniere chose à laquelle j'aurais penser. Je ne vis que par ça, mes pensées c'est toute ma vie. C'est ma derniere liberté, ne me l'enlever pas. Je n'y arrive déja plus, j'ai l'impression d'être mort. De toute façon tout le monde se fiche de moi. Où et que fait ma famille en ce moment ? Ils m'ont oublier. Je ne suis plus le fils de ma mère et le frère de ma soeur. Je n'ai plus d'existance, je n'existe plus, je suis mort ... dans tous les cas. Mais ils vont revenir, c'est certain ... Ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix, jamais. Je suis leur cible et ils ont déja commencer à me fusiller. Mais je me promet de rien dire, c'est promis. Ils ne sauront jamais que j'ai tuer Emma. Jamais ils ne le sauront ! Je te le promet, il faut donc que j'arrette de penser à toi. Je me lève et m'approche de la porte. Je pose mes mains à plat sur celle ci, ainsi que mon oreille. J'essaye de percevoir toutes les vibrations qui m'entourent. Je suis certains qu'ils preparent quelque chose. Je m'attend au pire... Vont-ils venir me tuer tout de suite ou vont-ils me poignarder à plusieurs reprises ? Je suis déja en pleine agonie, achevez moi ! Si j'avais su que ma vie serait ainsi, j'aurais réagis plus vite, en mettant fin à mes jours de maniere radicale. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus la force. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte et m'allonge sur le sol froid et sale de la piece. Mes paupieres deviennent lourdes et je tombe enfin dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Aïe ! Quelque chose de dur heurte mon épaule à plusieures reprises. Ca m'a reveiller, je dormais si paisiblement. J'ouvre les yeux et me relève rapidement, laissant la porte s'ouvrir pour de bon. C'est surement quelqu'un du MInistere, je me retourne refusant de regarder, et va poser mes mains sur la table, dos à la porte. Laissez moi en paix ! J'entend la porte se refermer. Est-il partit ou est-il en train de m'observer ? Je soupir et tente un regard. Je tourne legerement la tête sur le côté, je ne vois toujours rien. Il doit être partit, je me retourne completement. C'est alors que, en face de moi, à quelques centimetres de mon visqge, je vois ce qui manque de me tuer sur place. Je n'arrive pas à detacher mon regard de son visage si ... vivant. Le seul son qui put sortir de ma bouche à ce moment, fut: Emma ... 


	10. chapitre 10

X- La fin  
  
Emma ... Elle ne bouge pas. Elle me fixe, m'observe sans rien dire. Son visage a l'air aussi vivant qu'avant sa mort. Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut PAS être elle. Non, c'est impossible. C'est un cauchemard, et je vais me réveiller. Il faut que je me réveille, il le faut. Je me passe fortement les mains sur le visage, me cramponne les cheveux pour me faire mal, je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux pas la voir. Je vais vers le mur et me tape la tête contre celui-ci, je dois me réveiller ... Charles, arrêtte ... Parle moi. Je me retourne violemment vers elle et lui cris dessus: TAIS TOI !! TU ES MORTE ! LES MORTS NE PARLENT PAS !!! - Charles calme toi. Je ne suis pas morte, j'ai survécue. Il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en remettre, mais je suis là maintenant. Quand j'ai appris, dans la gazette du sorcier, le drame qui venait de ce passer, et que j'ai vu que tu étais impliquer dans cette affaire ... je n'ai pas put m'empecher de venir. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, essayer de comprendre du moins. Je ne te reconnais plus, tu n'etais pas comme ça avant .... Je me rapproche peu à peu d'elle, soutenant son regard. Ses yeux sont les mêmes, elle est identique à ce que j'ai connu d'elle ... Trop identique, elle n'a pas vieillit. Tu n'as pas changer ... - Merci du compliment. - Tu es toujours la belle jeune fille de dix-sept ans que j'ai connu ... quand on meurt on ne vieillit plus. - Mais je ne suis pas morte Charles, j'ai survécue. Si j'étais morte, tu ne pourrais pas me toucher, ni me parler. Je m'approche encore un peu plus d'elle. Je tend ma main lentement vers son visage, le bout de mes doigts touchent sa douce peau. Je la sens frissoner sous mes caresses, on dirait qu'elle a peur. Charles, explique moi pourquoi tu as tuer ces Moldus... - Tu ne peux pas être vivante ... - Explique moi ! - Tu ne peux pas, c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas toi. - Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Je l'embrasse tendrement ... et la repousse violemment. PARCE QUE JE T'AI VU MOURIR ! JE T'AI TUER ! AURAIS TU OUBLIER ?! VOUS ETES DES SALAUDS, JE VOUS DETESTE. ME FAIRE CA C'EST SALE ET GRAS !!! Je tombe à genoux, en larme. Un cri de desespoir sort alors de ma bouche. EMMMAAA !!! Je me relève et attrappe l'imposture par les épaules, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et murmure : Vous avez salit son âme. Je lui mord fortement l'oreille avant que la porte s'ouvre, et je la pousse violemmebt hors de ma cellule. La porte se referme aussitôt et moi je me laisse tomber contre la pierre froide. J'ai commit l'irréparable, j'ai avouer. J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer, c'est foutu. Je suis à la fin de mon existence. Je me dégoute. Je tremble de partout et je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et un homme barbu apparait devant moi. Redressez le ! Je sens des mains me cramponer sous les aisselles et me soulever. On me pose sur la chaise, je suis complement flasque. Je fais tous les efforts possible pour que ma tête reste droite. Le visage de l'homme est ferme, mais il ne me fait pas peur. Loin de là. Felicitation ... on peut dire que nous avons obtenu de nouvelles informations. Maintenant dites-nous dans quel but avez vous tuer toutes ces personnes, dés votre plus jeune âge ... ? Je le fixe, je réflechis ... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. C'etait le souhait de mon maître. - Votre maître ? Quel est son nom ? - On ne le prononce jamais. - Sagit-il de vous-savez-qui ? - Oui ... - Tendez votre bras. Je fais ce qu'il me demande. Il l'agrippe, me faisant horriblement mal et remontre ma manche. La marque noire apparait sous nos yeux. Je vois l'homme tremblait de jubilation. Vous êtes un Mangemort ! Il crit victoire. Bravo, felicitation. Il se lèvre de son siege et m'annonce glorieusement : Vous devriez vous faire une toilette pour votre procés ... il aura lieu demain. Il ouvre la porte et fini par me dire : Bonne nuit Mr Habbitburg. Il sort.Moi je met du temps à réagir, mon procés ... Tant de gens vont être contre moi. Pourquoi ai-je mériter cela ?! Je n'ai rien demander ! Je dois me reposer, j'ai tellement besoin de sommeil ... mes nerfs sont à bout. Je m'allonge sur le sol prés du mur, j'ai froid. Je me recroqueville comme un chien pour me tenir chaud. Je me tourne dans tous les sens, incapable de dormir. Je n'ai pas l'esprit libre ... Je vais mourir. **************************************************************************** **** On me pousse violemment dans ma celle et je m'étale de tout mon long contre le mur glacé. La douleur qui arrive subitement au niveau de mon nez me fait reflechir et une idée lumineuse traverse mon esprit. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je retourne à la porte qui s'est refermée et frappe dessus comme un fou. Le fou que je suis devenu. Une derniere Volontée ! Un derniere volontée !! Une voix résonne alors dans la pièce, pour la premiere fois depuis les trois mois que je viens de passer ici. Ils sont graver sur le mur. Que veux tu, Ordure ? - Des feuilles, une plume, et plein d'encre !! - Pourquoi ? - Pour écrire avant ma mort ! Un plateau glisse alors sous la porte, tout ce que je viens de demander s'y trouve. Je prend le plateau et m'installe à la table. Les feuilles non utilisées à gauche et les écrites à droite. Mon procés à eu lieu il y a déja trois mois et il ne me reste plus que trois jours à vivre. Il est temps pour moi, de vous expliquez ce qu'a été mon existence, ma vie. Ma vie, synonime de Néant ... La seule solution à mon malheur est donc la mort, elle ne va pas tarder. Chut ... Attendons ma delivrance ! ... Je les entends qui arrivent, la porte s'ouvre, ils sont devant moi. Ils vont m'emmener à la potence. Ma vie se termine ici. Je trace ses derniers mots à l'encre noir pour vous dire : Pardon et Adieu.  
  
Charles Habbitburg 


End file.
